


Truth or dare

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, all the squads playing truth or dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: All the squads get together to play a game of truth or dare and well, things get interesting





	Truth or dare

**_“Let’s play a game!”_** Elias said **_“Let’s all play truth or dare”_**

 ** _“Truth or dare? What are we, 12?”_** Sana said rolling her eyes

 ** _“Well your boyfriend certainly is”_** Adam said teasing Yousef

 ** _“Hey!”_** he said offended

 ** _“I mean…they’re kind of right…”_** Sana said biting her lip

 ** _“But they don’t need to know that, Sana”_** Yousef said shaking her head

 ** _“Yes, please let’s play! This is so boring”_** Vilde said excited

It was Mutta’s birthday and they were all at his house, the Balloon Squad, the girl squad and the boy squad.  A lot had happened since Eva’s birthday party. Yousef and Sana were now dating and happier than ever. Vilde and Magnus had broken up but were still friends. Eventually William had come back to London and Noora had decided to stay in Oslo. It had been difficult at first but she was completely over him now.

 ** _“I pass”_** Sana said **_“That game is stupid”_**

 ** _“Come oooooon Sana!”_** Yousef said **_“Please?”_**

**_“Ah, fine, let’s play”_ **

They all sat down forming a circle. Adam grabbed a bottle from the table and placed it on the middle of the circle.

**_“Okay this is how it works. I’ll spin the bottle and in whoever it stops they have to choose between truth or dare and then they spin the bottle to find the next one and so on…”_ **

**_“Yes, Adam, I think we all know how to play”_** Mikael, who was sitting by him, said

 ** _“Okay, whatever”_** Adam said acting offending

 ** _“Oh, don’t be mad”_** Mikael chuckled putting his arm around Adam’s shoulder **_“You explained it very well”_**

Adam shoved his arm off and stuck out his tongue at him playfully.

 ** _“I’ll start”_** he then said spinning the bottle. **_“Oh, look who’s the first one, this is karma”_**

The bottle had, in fact, stopped right in front of Sana who was shaking her head.

 ** _“Okay Sana, truth or dare?”_** Adam asked

 ** _“Truth”_** Sana sighed

**_“Let me think…well we all know that your boyfriend is the biggest dork in the existence”_ **

**_“Yes, that’s truth. Now I spin the bottle right?”_ **

**_“That wasn’t my question”_** Adam said **_“My question is…tell us a dorky thing you’ve done regarding Yousef”_**

 ** _“I’ve never done anything like that”_** Sana said crossing her arms on her chest

 ** _“That’s a lie, what about the flowers and the leaves?”_** Elias asked

 ** _“Elias, shut up”_** Sana said glaring at him

 ** _“Sana, you have to be sincere. What’s with the flowers and the leaves?”_** Adam insisted

 ** _“I may…have kept some flowers Yousef gave me one day”_** Sana said looking at the floor

 ** _“You did?”_** Yousef asked shocked

 ** _“And the grass leaves that you threw at her!!”_** Elias said laughing **_“I saw them on her room”_**

 ** _“Awwww babe, you’re the cutest”_** Yousef said hugging Sana

 ** _“I hate you both”_** Sana said looking at Adam and Elias while everyone laughed **_“Okay, it’s enough, it’s my turn”_**

Sana span the bottle and it landed on Isak

**_“Okay, best bud, truth or dare?”_ **

“ ** _Truth”_** he said

 ** _“Chicken”_** Even said coughing making Isak glare at him

 ** _“This is the moment of the truth Isak, I’ve waiting for this moment for so long”_** Sana said **_“Who’s better at biology, me or you?”_**

Isak squinted his eyes at her, his lips forming a line

 ** _“I don’t hear you Isabel”_** she said

**_“You…you’re better than me at biology”_ **

**_“Thank you for stating the facts”_** she said smiling

It was Isak’s turn to spin the bottle

 ** _“Magnus, truth or dare?”_** Isak asked

**_“Truth”_ **

**_“Oh come on! You’re all so boring!”_** Elias said

 ** _“Elias let the boy pick whatever he wants”_** Sana spat at him still mad for what he had done

**_“Okay Magnus, I’m going to ask you the same question you asked me once. Out of all the boys here, who would you do first?”_ **

**_“Even”_** Magnus said without hesitating

 ** _“Yaaaas bitches”_** Even said throwing his fist in the air

 ** _“I knew you were in love with my boyfriend”_** Isak said

 ** _“Oh baby, you know I only have eyes for you”_** Even said kissing Isak’s cheek

 ** _“Magnus, spin the bottle before we all die of sweetness”_** Jonas said shaking his head

Magnus did as he was told and the bottle landed on Mahdi

**_“Truth or dare?”_ **

**_“Well, I want to say truth but I’m scared Elias is going to come at me”_** he said

 ** _“You know you’re my favorite Mahdi”_** Elias said ****

**_“Anyway, I pick dare”_ **

**_“I dare you to…call your mom and tell her you’re in prison”_ **

**_“What??? No dude, not cool, you know my mom is very stressed”_** Mahdi said

**_“Come on, it’s a dare, you have to”_ **

**_“Ugh…fine”_** Mahdi said as he grabbed his phone

Two minutes and a lot of yelling later, Mahdi convinced his mother that it had been all a joke. He was definitely not going to get waffles as breakfast the following morning.

 ** _“Elias, truth or dare?”_** Mahdi said after spinning the bottle

 ** _“Dare, 100% dare”_** Elias said

**_“Well…let me think”_ **

Elias, who had developed a huge crush on Noora for the past few months, and who was now sitting right beside her titled his head trying to point at her so Mahdi would dare him to kiss her.

 ** _“Are you okay?”_** Mutta asked **_“Does your neck hurt or something?”_**

 ** _“Yes, Mutta, thanks, that’s exactly it”_** Elias said rolling his eyes

 ** _“Okay, I dare you to post a hideous picture of you on instagram”_** Mahdi finally said

 ** _“Seriously dude? That’s your dare?”_** Elias asked shaking his head

**_“Come on Elias, it’s an easy dare”_ **

**_“Exactly…”_** Elias whispered **_“Whatever, I’ll do it”_**

He took out his phone and made a weird expression as he took a selfie. He blushed when he realized that Noora was looking at him while he had been posing. He cleared his throat and span the bottle.

**_“Even, my man, truth or dare and don’t be a chicken”_ **

**_“Dare”_** Even said

 ** _“I dare you to…”_** Elias thought for a moment and chuckled when the question came to his mind **_“I dare you to say something bad about Baz Luhrman’s movies”_**

 ** _“WHAT? HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME?”_** Even yelled being the extra boy he was.

Isak laughed at him and high fived Elias.

**_“I’m sorry Even but you must, it’s the rules of the game”_ **

**_“Fine…may be he is…sometimes…a little bit…just a little bit…extravagant…BUT THAT’S WHAT MAKES HIM UNIQUE!”_ **

**_“Hmm, what do you say guys, do we accept that answer?”_** Elias asked the group

 ** _“Oh poor boy he’s about to cry”_** Vilde laughed

**_“Fine, Even, you can spin the bottle”_ **

**_“Fine…BAZ I PROMISE I DIDN’T MEAN ANY OF THAT”_ **

Everyone laughed at Even and watched the bottle as it span.

**_“Oh Mutta, truth or dare?”_ **

**_“Uh…dare?”_ **

**_“That’s right…well…I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in the room. And notice how I charitably said girl and not person because let’s face it, I’d smoke all you bitches”_** Even said

Mutta blushed instantly, he never thought that the first time he’d kiss the girl he liked would be because of a dare. He took a deep breath and kissed the girl who was sitting right next to him. Chris was shocked at first but immediately kissed him back while everyone cheered them

 ** _“Wooooooow! Boy get in there!!”_** Elias laughed clapping his hands, he had known that Mutta had had a crushed on Chris since he met her.

They pulled apart and Mutta was too embarrassed to look at her so he span the bottle, which ironically landed in Chris.

 ** _“Uh..truth or dare?”_** he said in a low voice

 ** _“Dare”_** Chris said biting her lip

**_“I dare you to…”_ **

**_“Oh, you dare me to kiss you? Okay, fine”_** Chris said as she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in for a kiss

 ** _“Get a room!!”_** Eva yelled at them

 ** _“Okay, okay, we’ll continue later”_** Chris said as she pulled apart from Mutta.

She span the bottle and it landed on Jonas

**_“Jonas, truth or dare?”_ **

**_“I’m going to pick truth”_ **

**_“What is the best sex you’ve ever had?”_ **

**_“I have to say Eva”_** Jonas said

 ** _“Yas bitch!”_** Eva said high fiving Jonas

He span the bottle and it landed precisely on Eva

**_“Eva truth or dare?”_ **

**_“Truth”_ **

**_“Same question”_ **

**_“Oh Jonas, you know I’m going to say you. When we broke up? Epic!”_ **

**_“She’s lying”_** Isak said coughing as Even had done before

The balloon squad boys looked at them trying to figure out what they were talking about.

 ** _“Long story”_** Eva said as she span the bottle **_“Oh, Yossi, truth or dare?”_**

 ** _“I’m going to say truth because I’m afraid of you”_** Yousef said

**_“Okay this is just to make fun of you so name the worst flirty techniques you’ve used on Sana”_ **

**_“I threw grass at her”_** Yousef said blushing

 ** _“And he stole my ball, and he taught me how to peel carrots and then said that he wanted to have 12 kids, and he passed by me like really close when the kitchen is like super big and…”_** Sana started to count

 ** _“Well it work, didn’t it?”_** Yousef said raising his eyebrows at her

**_“Uh, I guess you could say that”_ **

**_“You love me”_** Yousef said

 ** _“I kind of do yeah”_** Sana smiled

 ** _“Ugh, disgusting, Yousef spin the bottle”_** Elias said

 ** _“Noora, truth or dare?”_** he said as the bottle landed on her

**_“Dare”_ **

**_“Oh, brave. I dare you to kiss whoever you want in this room”_ **

Before anyone could try to guess who she was kissing, she looked at her side, placed her hands around Elias’ neck and kissed him slowly. Just as Elias reacted and was about to kiss her back she pulled apart and smirked at him leaving the boy completely shook.

 ** _“Elias are you okay? Do you need a doctor or something?”_** Adam laughed

Elias just blushed and showed a thumbs up at his friend.

Noora chuckled and span the bottle which landed on Vilde

 ** _“I pick dare, I’m brave too, you can ask me to kiss someone even if it’s a girl”_** Vilde said before Noora could even ask her

**_“Uh, okay fine…I dare you to kiss…Eva”_ **

**_“Easy”_** Vilde said as she approached Eva and kissed her.

Eva kissed her back but after a moment she pulled apart leaving Vilde almost begging for more.

 ** _“Vilde, you have to spin the bottle”_** Eva said laughing when she didn’t move

 ** _“Yes, yes, of course, I know that”_** Vilde did as she was told and the bottle pointed at Mikael **_“Truth or dare?”_**

 ** _“Dare”_** Mikael said

**_“Well as you and Adam are the only ones left, I dare you to kiss him”_ **

**_“What? No! Why?”_ **

**_“It’s okay Mikael, there’s nothing wrong about kissing people from your same sex, doesn’t make you gay, look at me and Eva”_** Vilde said smiling

**_“I’m not kissing Adam”_ **

**_“It’s fine, leave them alone, if he doesn’t want to do it”_** Adam said trying to hide the fact that he was slightly hurt

 ** _“It’s not that I don’t want to…I mean, I don’t have anything against…I mean…”_** Mikael tried to explain **_“Ugh, fine I’ll do it”_**

 ** _“Are you sure?”_** Adam asked

**_“Yes, whatever let’s do this”_ **

Adam licked his lips nervously as he leaned closer to Mikael who was looking back and forth between his eyes and his lips. Just as only few inches kept them apart Adam closed his eyes, moment that Mikael took to stand up.

 ** _“I’m sorry, I can’t”_** he said running towards the door and getting out of the house

 ** _“Mikael wait!”_** Adam said chasing him

Mikael was pacing in the yard of Mutta’s house when Adam found him.

**_“Mikael”_ **

**_“I’m sorry Adam, I just can’t, I can’t”_** Mikael said freaking out

**_“It’s okay, hey, it’s okay, I get that you don’t want to”_ **

**_“No you don’t get it”_ **

**_“Yes I do…”_ **

**_“No! You don’t get it. I want to kiss you Adam and that’s precisely the problem. I want to kiss you but I couldn’t because I knew that it wouldn’t mean anything to you and I can’t deal with that and…”_ **

Mikael stopped talking as Adam’s lips crashed onto his. Adam cupped Mikael’s face with his hand, his thumb brushing tenderly his skin. It was a short but intense kiss that made Mikael’s body shake.

 ** _“This, Mikael, means the world to me, you mean the world to me”_** Adam whispered as he pulled apart

Mikael blinked trying to process his words but his attention was caught by people clapping their hands. They both look at the door and saw everybody standing there, cheering them.

 ** _“It was about time boooooys!!!!”_** Elias yelled

Mikael and Adam blushed as they followed everyone back in there, this time, hand in hand.

 -x-

The game was over now. Mutta and Chris had disappeared long time ago, same with Elias and Noora. Isak and Even were cuddling on a couch talking to Adam and Mikael who were still holding hands. Eva and Vilde were dancing to some poppy music and sporadically making out. Mahdi had gone to his house to try to explain everything to his mom. Jonas and Magnus just stood on a corner awkwardly in silence. And Sana and Yousef? Well, they were standing outside the house contemplating the sky.

 ** _“It’s been a good day”_** Yousef said as he put his arms around Sana, her back against his chest

 ** _“It definitely has”_** she said.

———————————x—————–

**Prompts:**

**could you maybe write balloon squad and the girl squad playing spin the bottle/truth or dare, while sana already dates yousef and everyone teases them about it (especially yousef and his bad flirting skills), elias impatiently tries to always get noora so he can somehow show her he likes her and eva pinning over adam while he’s 100% oblivious and just keeps acting with mikael like an old married couple until she just gives up and teases them about it the whole time?  
**

**i have a mikadam prompt : their first kiss with lots of angst and happiness at the same time? like they’re scared because they’ve never felt about anyone like this before but happy that the other one feels the same way? does that make sense? you can do with this idea whatever you want :-)**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Hope you like it!!♥


End file.
